1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device in which an electronic package such as a sensor package is secured to a support body serving as part of a hermitically sealed housing and relates to a method of producing the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
a device relating to a position detecting sensor is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-34102. This position detecting sensor detects a stroke position of a piston in a fluid pressure cylinder.
The inside of this position detecting sensor is tightly closed by a cap mounted on an opening of a main body casing with an O-ring interposed therebetween. A board is housed in the main body casing. A reed switch serving as a magnetic sensor, a light emitting diode connected in series with the reed switch, and a diode connected in parallel with the light emitting diode are mounted on the board. Light emitted by the light emitting diode illuminates an indicator window provided in the main body casing.
However, in the position detecting sensor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-34102, the reed switch serving as the magnetic sensor is mounted on the board by soldering. However, mounting by soldering increases work time corresponding to man-hours for soldering work, thereby increasing the production cost. Furthermore, in the case where the position detecting sensor is used for a fluid pressure cylinder of an internal combustion engine, the position detecting sensor is used in a high-temperature environment. Accordingly, it is not preferred to secure the reed switch onto the board by soldering.
Furthermore, although it is not explicitly described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-34102, in order to firmly secure a main body of the magnetic sensor onto the board or the like, a configuration in which the magnetic sensor is fixed onto the board by a resin material is adopted. In this case, however, a step of applying the resin material and a step of curing the resin by heating are required. This increases the work time, and accordingly, increases the production cost. Furthermore, when circuitry is included in the magnetic sensor, detection errors may become larger due application of stress from the resin material to the main body of the magnetic sensor.
The present invention provides an electronic device in which an electronic package such as a sensor package can be secured to a support body by simple work and a method of producing this electronic device.